


Goretober 2019

by CloverPayne



Series: October Prompt Lists [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverPayne/pseuds/CloverPayne
Summary: Writings based on a series of prompts. They will all be Markiplier Egos.





	Goretober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> This one is centered around Author. Enjoy!

Author sat, pen in hand, as he studied his latest character. They had refuse to cooperate so he was trying to figure out the most painful way possible to get rid of him. He swatted at a fly that was buzzing around his head when it clicked. He grinned wickedly, his subject beginning to struggle wildly, scribbling furiously. Almost instantaneously, thousands of bugs, spiders, cockroaches, and beetles started crawling en mass towards the victim. He pulled at his bonds desperately as the first of the creatures reached his toes. Author laughed in delight as his muffled scream as the bugs began to crawl inside one of the many cuts littering his torso. Still some continued to crawl upward. A few crawled in through the victim's nose but the rest approached his eyes. A tarantula raised one legs, covered in tiny, sharp barbs, and began to burrow its way behind his left eye, a beetle doing the same to his right. Author was enraptured, giddy and drunk off of the other's pain. Oh how it must hurt!

As the bugs began to eat the man's optic nerves, his eyes came loose, hanging limply from their sockets as spiders pushed the tissue away from their burrows. Inside the man was a similar scene. The insects had eaten holes through the man's lungs, so he was struggling to breath, holes riddling his intestines, stomach acid leaking through his body. His organs were slowly failing and disintegrating, kept alive only by the fact the Author's magic prevented him from dying. The man's struggling had slowly stopped, sobs leaving his mangled face a pain overwhelmed his senses. Author's maniacal laugh echoed through the small room. He was enjoying this greatly, so much so that he didn't notice the insects crawling over his own body until one sunk its fangs into his jugular. He screamed in agony as the other insects started to eat through his skin, invading his body. The other man let out a pained an weak chuckle as The Author screamed in agony, slowly dying before he even had a chance to rite himself to safety. As The Author died, his magic keeping the other alive faded. Soon blackness enveloped his mind. But he didn't care. He had gotten his dying wish. Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on this one will be shorter as opposed to the other three prompt lists. Check those out to if you're interested. I know that these probably suck but this is my first time writing Goretober.


End file.
